The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a flat spray nozzle head for a manually-operated spray gun for spraying without need of compressed air, comprising a nozzle or mouth portion and a nozzle body arranged therein, there further being provided a connection portion for connection with a pump for spraying the material, the nozzle portion being rotatably connected with the connection portion.
Flat spray nozzle heads for manually-operated spray guns, which are not only used for industrial purposes but also for hobby or home use, should be economical to acquire and therefore simple in construction.